


Thrill-Seeking

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Other, Tiny Cloned Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Mandalorian Kenobis and one cloned Tholothian Jedi have a little more excitement on a supply run than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill-Seeking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/gifts).



> LectorEl is still responsible for the names of the TTMK.
> 
> This is set a few years before A New Hope.

Racin laughs as Idis brings the speeder to a halt before it can crash into the bulkhead of the freighter’s cargo bay, Dral already closing the ramp behind them, and the ship lifting from the planet’s surface. He hadn’t thought meeting his godfather could have been so much fun.

“How close did you come to getting us all killed?” Idis is staring at him, not yet letting go of her white-knuckled grip on the controls. “I thought this was supposed to be a milk run to pick up supplies, no storm-troopers, no Inquisitors, nothing to cause any trouble.”

“There were only a few storm-troopers, and no Inquisitors.” Racin reaches up to tug off his helmet, running one hand through his hair. “Just Vader and a few support troops.”

“How many is a few?”

“A company?” Racin shrugs, still riding the high of the adrenaline spike. He knows he should let the thrill go, but. He’s never been as good at being a Jedi as Whisper. “Not enough to worry about. They were too distracted to bother firing on us, anyway.”

“Only because you actually told Vader he was our godfather.” Dral as his helmet hooked on his belt, and comes around the speeder to offer Idis his hand. “I wonder if he’s stopped sputtering yet?”

The ship shudders a moment later, and Erinys shouts over the coms for them to man the bloody guns, there are TIE fighters on their tail. It sends all of them scrambling for their usual battle stations,

“Who did you piss off and how?” Cuyi’s voice is the next over coms, though Racin knows his brother will be focused more on piloting the ship.

“Tell you when we’ve thrown off the Imps.” Racin scrambles for his gunner’s pod, the controls familiar and welcome under his hands as he tracks a fighter across the arc of his range.

* * *

They’re safe in hyperspace, and gathered in the lounge when Cuyi gives Racin a look, not needing to repeat his question from earlier.

“Do you want the short story, or the long version?”

“I want the version that tells us how you made _Darth Vader_ sputter so badly he didn’t kill you.” Idis has her feet in Dral’s lap while she leans against Erinys. “Everyone knows he’ll kill you if he meets you.”

“For certain subsets of everyone.” Racin shrugs, propping his feet up on the table, cradling his drink against his chest. “Nothing seemed wrong when we went into the warehouse, or while we were negotiating prices with Hallae. Not even a hint of Darkness until we were following one of his underlings into the back to pick up the supplies.”

“And then it exploded.” Idis shakes her head. “I could feel that much outside.”

“Vader was waiting with a squad of storm troopers.” Dral picks up the story from Racin easily, a grin crossing his face. “He did actually order the troopers to fire on us, before he realized we were more than Force-sensitives in Mandalorian armor.”

Erinys rolls her eyes, tossing a crumb from her protein bar at Dral’s head. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to tell you’re anything other than thrill-seeking Force-sensitives in armor. And I know you.”

“Exactly!” Racin grins, and uses the Force to catch the balled-up wrapper Erinys throws at him. “Dral lost his bucket during the fight, and Vader made them stop shooting almost immediately.”

“‘So this is Kenobi’s revenge.’” Dral mimics the measured tones Vader uses, though he can’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “'He will learn the power of the Dark Side—’ blah, blah, blah. I was a bit more concerned with grabbing my face, and getting it back on.”

“He started after you, too.” Racin had remembered feeling a sickening swoop of fear at that moment, and had used the bit of information that came to his mind first to distract Vader.

“You called him godfather, and told him he was a kriffing idiot.” Dral shakes his head, grinning. “Can you imagine the faces he must have been pulling under that ridiculous helmet of his?”

Idis is shaking her head and snickering. “No wonder you were trying to hold each other up laughing as you came barreling out. You’re both absolutely crazy, you know.”

“Aren’t we all?” Cuyi is grinning as much as Dral, and looks like he’s half a second from bursting out laughing. “We learned from the best.”

“And you know you’d have done something similar if you were in there with us.” Racin sticks out his tongue when Idis makes a rude gesture at him. “You would have, Idis.”

“I know I would have.” Erinys shifts, wrapping an arm around Idis’s shoulders. “Anything that would distract them for a moment, because a moment’s all we need to find a way out.”


End file.
